You May
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Oliver and Miley must act as though they are in love. But are they really only acting? Moliver, oneshot.


**I don't own any characters in here. **

**AN: The play that they are doing isn't real. I made it up. I call it, A Play In Which I Made Up. LOL, no, not really.**

Miley and Lilly stood in the dressing room.

"I'm nervous!" Lilly exclaimed, applying her makeup in the mirror.

"Lilly, you're a dead person. All you have to do is lie on the ground!" Miley reminded her. "I'm the one who has a reason to be nervous! Not only do I have to remember all of these lines, but I have to trust Oliver not to mess up and drop me again!"

"Actually, I've been helping him out a lot, and Oliver's not so bad anymore!" Lilly said, now helping Miley get into a very tight pale yellow Chinese sari and tie her hair back with a yellow ribbon.

"Yeah, tell that to my bruises," Miley rolled her eyes. She stepped down from the stool, did the last bit of her makeup, and pushed the orange-tinted glasses up her nose. Lilly turned around, examining herself in her violet robes and trying not to look at the fake blood all over the place where her heart should be. Miley grabbed Lilly by the arm and dragged her into the hallway, where Oliver stood leaning against the wall. Miley had to admit that he did look nice in the black kimono. Miley blushed at the thought.

"Let's get to stage," Lilly said, and the two followed her. Lilly lie down on the stage ground and Miley had to gasp at the realness of the makeup. Lilly really did look dead!

"Creepy," Oliver said, as though reading her mind.  
"Places, people, places! Curtain call in 10!" their director yelled. Miley walked over to the well and looked at her reflection in it. She heard the curtain lift and froze. Luckily, Oliver didn't freeze. He walked over to her, and Miley remembered.

"Brice, why have you returned?" Miley said, turning to face Oliver and blushing as he looked intensely into her eyes.

"For you," Oliver really was getting good.

"Brice, I need you to know, I'm not the girl you think I am!" Miley felt the words coming out almost without thinking about them.

"I don't care about that, Ana! I don't see the color of your hair or the quality of your clothes to fall in love with your heart!" Oliver almost sounded as though it was real, not acting.

"I've told you before, we may never be together," Miley's eyes shone with tears. Why did this feel so true suddenly?

"You told me that I may never be with your other side. What about the side of Ana that I'm talking to now?" Oliver saw the tears and almost froze. Miley's stare brought him back from his daydreams and he walked closer to her.

"What about her?" Miley found herself saying subconsciously. When did Oliver's eyes become so amazing?

"May I be with her?" Oliver's voice took on an amazing pleading tone, one no actor could get overnight.

"Do you even know who the real Ana is? I thought I had lost her a long time ago," Miley's voice grew sharp. Oliver walked toward her. He reached behind her and untied the ribbon tying her hair up.

"She's the one I fell in love with. Is she in love with me, or shall I give up on her?" Oliver's voice grew just as sharp, but with a sweet tone mixed in it. When did he get so good?

"Who is the real Ana?" Miley found herself asking. Oliver walked toward her, sliding the glasses off her nose.

"The one I've always seen within my dreams. The one I see when I look deep into your eyes," Oliver looked deep into Miley's eyes and she froze. Was it her line now? "Ana, you don't have to pretend to be a princess to make me like you. Even before I knew your other side, I always told the others that I knew you were so much more than the simple peasant girl you tried to pass off as. Even as I said it I never quite knew what it meant, but all at once, I now see it locked away inside your eyes. Ana, why won't you love me when I've given you everything?" Oliver's eyes showed a fiery love. Was that acting, or was it real?

"I never said I didn't love you. The other side of me did. The part of me that killed the other part of me," Miley found herself falling into a trance.

"I think I found her," Oliver said.

"Where?" Miley asked. _Here it comes, _Miley thought, _please don't drop me again, Oliver!_

Oliver took her into his arms stably, and smiled at her.

"She's in my heart, my soul, and my arms," Oliver said.

"Brice, I think I love you," Miley said.

"Ana, I've forever longed to hear you say that," Oliver said. Miley closed her eyes and held her breath. They had never gotten this far when practicing. Oliver always dropped her when he took her into his arms, and they started from the beginning again, but Miley knew what should happen.

"Ana, may I kiss you?" Oliver asked. Miley bit her lip. Luckily, her face was away from the audience and only Oliver could see her. She froze. If she finished her part, Oliver would kiss her. She could pretend to forget her lines, but would she really do all that just so she wouldn't have to kiss Oliver?

"You may," Miley said. Nope, that wasn't how Miley Stewart played the game of life. She closed her eyes and Oliver pressed his lips against hers. Lilly, although she was supposed to be playing a dead person, opened one eye and smiled. It was no mystery why Miley and Oliver had chosen this play. It had never been one. Everyone clapped. At that same instant, the curtain hit the floor, and so did Miley.

"Sorry," Oliver said, helping her to her feet.

"Its fine," Miley said, and they walked off the stage with Lilly in tow.

"I'm going to go wash off this dead-person makeup," Lilly announced, and ran off to the dressing room that Lilly and Miley shared. Oliver and Miley wandered off toward the props room, and sat down on a set of bleachers.

"You were really good as Brice," Miley said, smiling.

"Nobody could've done Ana any better than you," Oliver admitted.

"Thank you," Miley said, taking a fake bow and making Oliver laugh a little.

"Miley, I've just realized something," Oliver said, turning to her.

"Yes?" Miley wondered.

"I guess it's something that's always been there, but it took this weird Chinese love scene to make me realize it," Oliver stumbled.

"What is it?" Miley was really curious now.

"Miley, it's…I love you," Oliver finished.  
"Oliver, if you don't think I realized that on stage…" Miley grinned shyly at him.

"You noticed?" Oliver blushed.

"Oliver, let me put this to you gently…_Lilly was playing a dead person and she noticed!"_ Miley yelled.

"Okay, okay, so I made it sort of obvious tonight. I didn't mean to, but seeing you dressed in those Chinese clothes, and you talking that way to me…I finally completed the sinking and fell for you," Oliver blushed.

"Huh…you really think I look that good in these clothes?" Miley asked.

"Miley, you are seriously missing the point here!" Oliver exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"So I don't look good in these clothes?" Miley asked, teasingly.

"Are you sure you're not Lilly?" Oliver asked cautiously. "'Cause if I just kissed Lilly out there on stage…" Oliver made a disgusted face that made Miley laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Miley said, and Oliver sighed.

"Finally! But…do you love me?" Oliver asked.

"If you didn't notice that out on stage…" Miley gave him a cautious glance. "Now _I'm _beginning to think that _you're _Lilly!" Oliver laughed again.

"Ana, may I kiss you?" Oliver asked, grinning. Miley grinned back.

"You may."


End file.
